Te Amo
by wastedlies
Summary: Danielle Cook is a not so average 18 year old who is moving from New Jersey to Texas due to her brother, Jonathan Cook. Despite the fact she doesn't want to go, now that she's there, her point of view will change drastically.
1. 1 To Whom It May Concern

"Dani wake up! Your late for school!" Jonathan screamed at me from the bottom steps.

I jump out of bed grab my skinny jeans and a band t shirt I didn't even bother checking to see what band. I get dressed run downstairs and jump in the car with Jonathan.

"Took you long enough."

"It's not my fault! It's just since dads been gone I never get up anymore."

I guess before I go any further I'll introduce myself. I'm Danielle Cook and I'm your average 18 year old or not so average I should say and I live in North Brunswick, New Jersey. Jonathan Cook is my older brother and as long as I can remember I was the shy one who never gave herself enough credit. I mean when my mom died it all went down hill. My dad was a druggie and he was currently in the hospital. I was stuck at home with my brother Jonathan. Hes the biggest dork I know but hes the best older brother. He was the only one who didn't leave me when my mom died. All my friends left me on that day...

Jonathan and I get calls from the hospital saying our dad had just died. We were alone now. No parents at all. Jonathan came to my college to pick me up but I wanted to walk to the hospital. Well we both walked out of the college and walked to the hospital. I kept stopping and laying on the ground crying. At times, Jonathan had to pick me up and carry me. We finally got to the hospital. Jonathan made us take the elevator because he couldn't carry me upstairs. We walked towards our dad's 'room'. When we walked in for the first time in both our lives we saw our dad look peaceful. I started to tear up and ran out of the room. I pushed the button for the elevator and it was there in 10 seconds. I threw myself into the empty elevator crying my eyes out. The door was almost shut then Jonathan puts his hand in its way and holds me on the way down.

I was making drastic decisions and I had just dropped out of college. Jonathan was moving to Texas with his band and he was dragging me along with him. I grew up in North Brunswick. I loved it there. All my friends. Well the two true friends I had, Maria and Paul Skinny, they are and always will be the best and now I have to leave them all. The only thing that was holding Jonathan back from moving was me and now that I'm out of college we are moving. The day we moved, was the day Maria died not literally but on the inside. She was crushed.

"You can't leave! You're like the sister I always wanted."

"I have to leave I'm sorry Maria. You can always come and visit me and I'm still going to Bamboozle next year."

"Okay I'll miss you til then."

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I get enough money to come back."

Maria and Paul gave me the biggest hug goodbye and Jonathan and I drove off to go to dumb ass Texas.


	2. 2 Forbidden Love

The drive was long but I slept most of the way ignoring Jonathan trying to 'talk' to me about everything. It was an epic fail moving to Texas and all you know. I really loved North Brunswick. I was only gone for around 5 hours but I already missed Paul and Maria.

We still have 12 hours to go and I couldn't sleep anymore. I really hated the fact we were moving but finally the silence broke in the car with Jonathan asking me if I was okay.

"Dani. Are you okay with moving down here? I mean I know I should've asked you before now but are you going to be okay living with 6 guys in one apartment with only 2 bedrooms. Plus knowing the guys and how they can be, are you going to be okay with waking up to a dirty house and sometimes naked girls?"

"No I'm not okay with it. You could've given me like at least a month warning on this or even a 2 week warning would've been better! Jeez bro! Why couldn't you have just told me you wanted to move with your band! I could've stayed with Paul and Maria in New Jersey for fuck sakes!"

"Hey! Watch the language! Its not my fault dad and mom died and left us alone, so don't act like I'm the bad guy in this situation! I tried to help by keeping us together but I guess that was a big mistake. Sorry I didn't leave you in New fucking Jersey to rot. I know how much you hate it there because of the people and I know that Maria and Paul are your only friends but damn just take this as a new beginning. Maybe change your image, cut your hair, wear less makeup, or stop dressing so dark. Jeez Dani...I'm just trying to help."

"Well you've just made things a hell of alot worse. And what? You don't like how I dress! Or my hair! Or anything fucking about me! God thanks for accepting me Jon! Thanks for telling me you basically hate everything about me!"

"I did not say that. I was only trying to say..."

By that time I was sick of listening to him and had just put my headphones in to listen to The Devil Wears Prada. I didn't want to move and Jonathan was just making it worse for me.

We finally got to the apartment we would be living in for what would seem like forever. Well no one was there and Jonathan said to claim the one of the rooms since I was the only girl in the house. I was annoyed at this fact so I just ran upstairs with my messenger bag and duffle bag, dug for my iPod, and laid on the bed and fell asleep. I wake up its about 3 in the morning. I walk downstairs to find Jonathan and 5 other guys laying on the couch and floor with MTV blasting. I turn off the TV. One of them wake up and said 'mommy?' and I run upstairs in terrified senselessness. I jump under my covers and fall asleep to Owl City blasting. I wake up a little later that morning and there is a male body on top of me. I take off the covers to discover a blonde headed male. I scream as loud as I can and Jonathan comes running up the stairs and bursts through the door.

"What?! what happened?! Kyle!"

"Sorry Jonathan. I wanted to meet your sister in a personal setting."

"Well get the hell off of her before she is scared even more."

"Ahem." I finally break the fight. Kyle looks down at me and realizes hes still on top of me.

"Oh sorry." Kyle slowly climbs off of me just to jump under the covers next to me. He fell asleep with one of my arms over top of him and he was hugging me and he was NOT going to let go. I finally wriggled free and got dressed. When I was down to my bra and underwear Kyle wakes up and tackles me and locks the door.

"Now then I want answers."

"Oh really? then ask away I'm all yours." I send him a sexual look.

"Ah! Stop! Don't do that! I can't do this." Kyle threw himself on the bed. I crawl up next to him.

"Why can't you do this?"

"Because your only 18 and I'm 21."

"Age is just numbers."


End file.
